


Dripping Blood

by CrimsonInk



Series: Iplier One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Actor aka Narrator is inspired by "The drowned Man", Actor is a bitch, Actor wants revenge, Angst, Dark is a Dad, Father Figures, Fights, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Panicking Darkiplier, Revenge, Strangulation, Violence, king dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonInk/pseuds/CrimsonInk
Summary: Actor is out for revenge. He has always been.He reaches the Iplier Manor and takes what's most precious to Darkiplier; Eric Derekson.Once he kidnaps the young and anxious ego, Dark and the others start looking for him.Little did they know that a battle between mighty egos would ensue.They would find Eric no matter what and erase Actor from that nasty world they had to live in. No matter the cost.
Series: Iplier One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. When Water turns Red

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start some needed background information:  
> Darkiplier rescued Eric Derekson from his abusive father, Derek Derekson. Eric sees Dark now as his father figure.

_It was a cold winter day._  
The sun barely shone through the evening clouds.  
Snow was flaking down and painted the scene of a dreamy winter forest. Only the forest being a small town. The trees replaced by the houses, the leaves coated ground by hard concrete. 

Heavy foot steps echoed through the empty streets as a man made his way through the thick layer of frozen water. Well, since this person was outside, the streets weren't that empty anymore.

But the **atmosphere**.

It was _**deadly. Dangerous. Blood freezing cold.**_

The grey sky above the city, the heavy clouds, slowly making their way towards east, the white snow falling down as if it was dancing in the air. 

Everything was so beautiful but abstract at the same time. 

The man walked further down the streets, water running down his hand, dripping into the snow beneath him. 

But it wasn't water. 

It was **_blood_**.

It coloured the innocent white in a deep crimson red.  
The thick liquid slowly, ever so slowly, dripping down his hand.

A smile was plaster onto his face.  
-No.  
-Wait.

It was a grin.  
A malicious grin plastered onto his face and a psychotic gleam laid in his eyes, behind those magenta tinned glasses. 

His lips had streaks of blue due to the cold.  
His pupils big and bright, taking in everything they could.  
His hands twitched on his sides, fingertips blue.

This man wore for that weather a carmine red turtle neck with a matching carmine red suit. 

"It was a mistake to mess with me. You should have let me do as I please.", he muttered through gritted teeth.

Soon the contour of the manor came into view and his lips parted into a wide grin again, his pace taking up speed. 

Minutes later, a loud banging echoed through the foyer of the manor. King jumped off the couch in the living room and sprinted off towards the front door. 

"Coming!", he screamed as he was almost there. 

King came to a stop and swung the door wide open. He had a bright smile on his face and wanted to greet the man, but was cut short.

The unfamiliar ego launched himself on King, strangling him.  
King's eyes widened in shock and fear, the sudden action taking him by surprise. He tried gasping for air, pushing the man off him, but to no avail. Seconds later, King laid unconscious on the ground.  
But he wouldn't stop there.  
He wanted more. More power. 

He wanted **revenge**. 

The suited man stood up, stepping over the dead body of the once so energetically ego.

"King? What takes you so long?", a mechanical voice called out to the ego.

He didn't get an answer. 

"King?", he called again.

Footsteps echoed through the hall and everything seemed to stand still.  
He arrived at the living room filled with all the different characters. 

Bim Trimmer.  
Dr. Iplier.  
The Host.  
Eric Derekson.  
Yandereplier.  
Ed Edgar.  
Googleplier.  
Wilford Warfstache.

And of course, last but not least,

Darkiplier.

"Hello!", the stranger chuckled and smiled at the group. 

Every ego froze in their motion and looked at him. They didn't know why, but this man, this ego, had an weird aura around him. 

A heavy silence fell into the room until a low growl emitted from the deeps of Darkiplier's throat. 

"What do you want, Actor."

Said man directed his glance at the dark entity, his insanity flashing in his eyes for a fraction of a moment. 

"Oh, me?", he pointed at himself, a played confused look on his face, "I just came by to say hello to my good friends!"

"LIES!", Dark's voice boomed, "Tell me, what do you want."

"I want revenge.", he said, his voice suddenly cold as ice.

"I told you already that what you did was more than wrong." Dark walked through the room to face the intruder.

"And you shouldn't have been messing with me." He looked passed Dark to the others. 

"Because your beloved family is going to take the consequences."

He looked back at Darkiplier, his blood dripping hand twitched at his side just as his right eye.  
Suddenly, a loud thunder boomed over their heads and the lights went out. Another boom and a lightning strike followed. The next moment, the white snow flaking down changed into droplets of red water, the snow on the streets dyed a lovely red. 

"The water was pouring down, as if out of buckets. They would be buried in a watery grave. They would suffer. And suffer. And _suffer_.  
And just when they thought they couldn't suffer more; **fate** learned to be even more **cruel**.", he said, as if narrating a story. 

"D-dark? W-what is hap- happening?", Eric asked and twisted his handkerchief painfully tight around his hand, on the edge of an anxiety attack. 

But he was ignored. Dark looked deep into the eyes of the man facing him, into his very soul. He saw the evil. The good. The insanity. The **fear**. 

"Take this to a stop now, Actor.", Darkiplier growled, aura flashing out into every direction. 

"-And the red water hit the ground; again. And again. And again.  
But it wasn't water. 

It was **blood**.

Blood rained down from the sky, Painting the facility a crimson red. They panic. They fear. They are helpless."

"STOP THIS MADNESS THIS INSTANT!", Dark screamed.

He bared this teeth and tried to get a hold of him, but he dodged and made his way to the other end of the room. There where Eric was.

"You all shall suffer! You all shall fear! Look what you have brought upon yourselves."

He grabbed the young man with the handkerchief by the hair and made him face the rest of the group, the never ending flods of blood trailing down Eric's hair onto his head.

"D-dad.", Eric sobbed out and locked eyes with Dark.

That word triggered something in Dark and his mind had nothing but Eric on it.

That was when he snapped.

"Who, in this meaningless world, do you think you are?", Dark asked dangerously calm.

That wicked grin of his formed itself on his face again. Without missing a beat he said:

"All know me as 'Actor!Mark or 'Actor'.", he spit out, "But you. You all shall know and call me..."

He took a long pause and looked every individual in the eyes.

"Narrator."

With that, he yanked on Eric's hair and made him stand up, dragging him along as he disappeared behind the corner.

"DAD!", was the last thing that echoed through the room, Eric's terrified face burned into Dark's mind.


	2. A Legend's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is in Actor's aka The Narrator's claws and hidden away from Dark.   
> The others decided to get some help from outside and call the Septic egos over to aid them. 
> 
> Marvin sees what is about to happen and Host joins the rescue group.   
> His ability to see bits and pieces of the future couldn't warn him of what was about to happen. 
> 
> May the lost ones rest in piece.  
> May Eric at least make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! I'm especially proud of this one and just wanted to say that this is going to be a long one. Other than that, I hope you will read this one because I think it's really good for my standards.
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading.

_Eric was pulled to his feet, tears streaming down his already stained cheeks. The last thing Dark perceived was Eric's horrified face and scream before disappearing with the Narrator._   
_\- - - -_

'Dad' - That single word still rung in Dark's ears, echoing through the now not so empty space inside his head.

Hours have passed since Eric was taken from Dark by this sick man whose name shall not be spoken. Hours of Googleplier searching the young man's location without any success. Hours of Dark pacing the living room without a halt, the other egos watching him worried. Hours of Dark doing absolutely nothing himself on bringing his son back.

Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind.

"Why haven't I stepped in between them? Why am I not already on my way to Eric? Why am I doing nothing?"

"Dark,", Doctor Iplier snapped the entity out of his thoughts, "we need you to calm down. We will find him and everything will go back to normality."

Dark didn't stop his pacing and just glanced at him; eyes cold.

"Everything will go back to normality, you say? Well, how the fuck will it be normal again when King just died?!", Bim screamed at the doc, fists clenched at his sides as tears welled up once more.

Dr. Iplier cased his gaze to the ground and bit hard on his lower lip.

"I- I-" He tried to form a sentence but shut his mouth at the loss of words he had.

"Yeah, I thought so.", Bim growled before silence fell upon them again.

After a few minutes passed, Wilford was getting irritated by the heavy silence and the tense atmosphere, taking it upon himself to ease it a bit.

"What if you stop pacing for a moment, Darky, and calm your nerves.", he began, "I'm sure we'll find him. Together. When you would cooperate with us."

Finally, Dark stopped in his tracks, the clicking of his shoes leaving the room silent before he responded through gritted teeth.

"Shut up.", he hissed, "You have no idea what this man is capable of. All of you don't even have a single clue who he is and what his true nature is like."

"We know that his name is, or rather was, Actor. Now known as the Narrator.", Ed spoke up.

"And he can somehow manipulate the weather.", Will added.

"And apparently strangle people to death.", Bim grumbled, arms crossed.

"That's only a droplet of what he can do. He doesn't change the weather though; he manipulates the reality around him. Especially when it involves fluids. He has similar abilities to Host's and mine.", Dark explained.

"He can bend ones will. He lures his victims into comfort if he wants to or he can be cold and brutal to them. He kills out of fun. He killed on of _us_ out of _fun_. It wasn't even necessary, and he knew that." Dark clenched his jaw as his aura flared up like a fire fuelled with gasoline.

"He narrates his surroundings when he wants to, kind of like Host, but he isn't anywhere near at controlling it as good as our blind friend can do."

There was another silent moment before Dark sighed and turned completely to the others.

"When we want to bring Eric back home, we need support from the outside.", he stated.

"Though, not all of us should go. It would be too big of a risk.", Google interrupted for the first time in a while, "I suggest that we call the Septic egos and ask them for help. The probability that we will find Eric within the next 24 hours would rise to about almost 30%."

"They all exchanged glances and ended up staring at Darkiplier, his decision ending up to be the most important one.", Host narrated the scene.

Dark sighed again. He hated to admit it, but help from the Septics wouldn't be that bad in this case. So, he nodded in defeat. Everything for his boy.

"Well, since that's settled, I suggest to call rather Marvin or Jackieboy Man.", Bim suggested.

"Good idea. Google, call one of them and let them know about the current situation. There is no time to lose.", Dr. Iplier commanded.

Google hummed in response and did as he was told, scurrying into the room next door for the call.  
\- - - -

"And, how do you feel, buddy?"

Wilford stood in the doorway of Darkiplier's room and looked warmly at the demon who stood in front of his mirror, looking deep in thoughts.

"Perfectly fine.", he mumbled and glanced at his friend, something shining in his eyes he had never let someone see before. It was desperation. He was desperate to find the young ego.

Wil's face dropped and he sighed audibly.

"Dark, how often do I have to tell you that we will get him back. You don't make it any better if you only complain and see the negativity in it."

"I- I know. It's just...", the entity stuttered out as his posture faltered, "I lost my boy to a psychopath. I can't even imagine what he could have already done to Eric."

Wil stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of the slightly smaller ego and wrapped his arms around him, caging him in a lovely hug.

"He will be okay when we find him. I promise you, Dark."

Dark cautiously wrapped his arms around the other male and let his vessel enjoy the warm touch. Faster than he wanted it to end, Wilford stepped out of his touch and put his hands firmly on Dark's shoulders, a confidential smile on his lips in combination with a sad look in his eyes.

"Now come, the others are already waiting."  
\- - - -

The bunch of egos gathered in the meeting room of the manor, Ipliers and Septics.

"I welcome you to this emergency meeting.", Dark welcomed them, "I guess Google already told you what happened a few hours ago and the reason why we need your assistance."

He let his gaze wander through the room. Besides himself and Wilford, Marvin, Anti, Jackieboy Man and Google were present. The magician felt the entity starring at him and nervously cleared his throat.

"Well, yes, Google already informed us and I think I already know how to find the ego you're searching-"

"Eric.", Dark interrupted, "His name is Eric."

"Eric? The young and nervous wreck, Eric?", Anti asked, a brow raised.

"Back to the topic.", Marvin said and elbowed Anti's side, "I think we should only take the most important egos on this mission. I would say that you and I should definitely go."

"I suggest on taking Wilford and Anti with us for backup."

They started to discuss their plan, not noticing the man entering the room. As they came to the middle of their plan, the man spoke up, startling most of them.

"The Host suggests to go with the group, his ability might come into handy."

The others exchanged looks and nodded, telling Host to sit down and listen to their plan.

After an hour of planning and discussing, they all walked towards Eric's room, it being the only one that would make the trick work. They gathered in a circle on Eric's beige carpet as Marvin spoke up.

"Host, Darkiplier, I 'll need your help with this one. To locate Eric, I need access to your powers. I'll need you to each take a hand of mine and let your power concentrate into that very hand. I'll work as a medium and try to locate Eric with Host's narrating ability. Then I'll try to track him down with Dark's power to his current location. But as a medium it might could occur that I'll be a connection between you two, which means that you might see him when I won't."

They sat down in a circle so that Dark sat on Marvin's right and Host on his left. Wilford besides Dark and Jackieboy besides Host, Anti opposite to Marvin. Marvin sat legs criss-crossed, hands resting on his knees and ready for the two others to take. Host cased his gaze at Marvin's hand before reluctantly taking it into his. Dark stared at his balled fists for a moment before allowing Marvin to take his hands. The higher beings closed their eyes and focused on their powers. The magician closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the overwhelming feeling, before they snapped back open, glowing a bright green, iris swallowed in the deeps of the green magic flowing through him.

The magician was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of power that flood through him all at once. All that might. He felt so, oh so, _powerful_.

"Do you think Marvin will make it?", Jackie asked a bit worried about his friend and looked at Wilford after prying his stare off his friend.

"Don't you worry, buddy, it's gonna be all fine.", Wil reassured him and threw him a small smile.

Not a blink of an eye later after Wilford spoke up, Dark's aura started to shine brighter and it seemed as if two persons split from his aura. At the same time, Host's eye sockets began to bleed out more, thick trails of blood trickling down his already stained cheeks, drop after drop, hitting his coat. Then, someone finally spoke up.

"I- I can see him...", Host breathed out, "I- I can see him clearly."

Wil's and Anti's eyes widened as they heard the Host for the first time speaking in first person.

"The Host sees the young man clearly, cowered into a dark and dusty corner of a wide room or hall. Knees up to his chest, eyes glazed over and wide in terror. He rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm himself down, unsuccessfully. Sobs and whimpers escaped his throat as the poor boy hoped to be rescued soon. This poor, poor boy."

"Host. Where. Is. Eric." Wilford spoke slowly, wanting to make sure every word came to the blind one clearly.

"Eric...", Marvin now breathed out, a slight echo in his voice, a dim green light shining in his throat as he spoke.

"Eric. Where are you."

"The Host sees the man jerk up at the sudden voice in his head, thoughts racing."

"Eric...", Dark whispered, voice cracking in the slightest.

"Dad... Dad, get me out of here, please.", Marvin spoke for Eric.

"Where are you Eric?"

"I- I don't know. He dragged me here. I didn't see where he dragged me to."

There was a pause filled with silence, the air heavy and tense in the room.

"Marvin tracked the young one's aura and reaches out for it, but a force doesn't let him pass. The place seemed to be cursed. A spell probably.", Marvin spoke in third person, "The Narrator put a barrier between them and Eric. But Marvin doesn't just give up now. He tries to break through that barrier with the force of his own magic, knowing it will cost him a lot of energy."

There was another moment of pure silence, the air thickening around them.

**_* C R A S H *_ **

The sound of shattered glass cut through the silence, shortly after followed by a shrill ringing.

"He's here...", Marvin breathed out, his magic pooling out of his terror widened eyes like tears.

It was barely audible. Not more than a whisper. But still, it was there. The answer they all awaited.

"In- in the basement, I suppose. He's in the basement. It's so cold down there. So lonely and- and- dark..." Marvin shivered as he spoke, bottom lip quivering in the lightest.

"Behind a hidden door. Where the wine cellar is. The brick out of order to the very right. But be aware. There is- there is-"

Marvin cut himself off mid-sentence and closed his eyes, the neon green light vanishing. He collapsed and Dark opened his eyes again, taking in what just happened. Host let go of the unconscious man's hand and slowly stood up.

"It's time to go."  
\- - - -

The group, Marvin left in the room and Google instead of him there, went to the wine cellar and found the described brick and pushed it. As in an old film, a part of the wall slid aside. There was no light in the hallway itself, only the dim shine from a lit candle in the wine cellar lightened at most seven feet of it.

A cold shiver ran down Dark's spine as he saw the seemingly endless void before him. The oh so familiar darkness that stretched into infinity. He gulped and took his first step forward, slowly walking deeper down into the unknown, the others following him.

The wall closed behind them.

They were trapped.   
\- - - -

They walked, and they walked, and they walked.   
It seemed like there was no end to it.   
The further they walked into the darkness, Dark began to hear voices, or so he told himself. But not only him; Wilford heard voices as well. To him it was a common thing, hearing voices inside his head that didn't belong to him. But those he heard right now; those were another kind of different.

"Aren't you tired of it?"

There was a shrill ringing in the air that let most of them wince in pain, holding their ears, eyes shut tight, but still marching on.

"Don't you feel like you're running in circles?"

_"I thought that it was about time that we got to know each other far, far away from the prying eyes of anyone else."_

_"This is not about **me**. It's about **you**. And who knows, I could be **dead** tomorrow."_

This voice. This very voice. It belonged to _**him**._

Dark and Wil froze for a second. Their eyes wide, full of shock and fear, one of the feelings more or the less present than the other.

"Darky? Did you hear-"

"Yes.", Dark breathed and urged himself to walk forward. He had to.

" _It's not fair, is it?_ " It rung through the dark entity's ears, a low chuckle reverberating inside his ears.

A cold shiver ran down his spine. He tried to make out the source of the voices, but they seemed to echo from everywhere.

_"-plotting the **death** of your childhood **friend** , because of the **truth**!"_

That sentence echoed in Wilford's ears as clear as day.   
It was getting louder. More powerful. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had already heard this sentence before somewhere-

And then it all came crashing down on him.

"Celine.", he whispered. "Damien. Detective. Mark. The- the manor..." Wilford's warm brown eyes were coated and mat. The memories of his past-self showed up on the surface of the stormy sea that he calls his jumbled thoughts.

He remembered what happened that day at the manor so many years ago.

"Celine. Damien. No. No. You can't be dead. It was just a joke, right?! It was all a big, gigantic joke!", he mumbled hysterically as hot tears started to stream down his cheeks.

"I killed him. I killed Mark! I killed him! B-but is was an accident! It was an accident, I swear!" He yelled it from the back of his lungs and fell on his knees, clutching his head in his trembling hands.

The others turned around to the madman, terror on their faces as they witnessed how he switched abruptly between his form as the Colonel and Wilford Warfstache.

"Wil...", Dark breathed out and stretched out a shaking hand, wanting to walk to his friend and help him as his own vision began to blur.

White. Everything was white. And cold. So icy cold he imagined he could see his own breath in the air. Heavy snow falling from the ceiling and onto the apparently snow coated ground.

"Damien.", a soft voice whispered.

"Damien..."

It was Celine. His oh so loved Celine. His dear sister.

"Help me."

Dark wanted to speak. Wanted to move. Needed air to breath. But his body wouldn't move, frozen in place. **Their** body wouldn't move. He was no longer in control. He was no longer _Dark_ at the moment. They were just two fused souls inside of a walking corpse, the third, the mix of both, put aside. And then, they were Damien. The body's iris a vibrant blue. It showing confusion, hurt, worry. But most of all, his eyes were showing how _lost_ he felt-

Then he was out of it. Nothing but darkness and coldness consuming him. Pulling Damien into that void he was trapped in once. Pulling Dark into the very place he was created in.

\- - - -

Jackie, Google, Anti and Host watched as Darkiplier collapsed to the ground just as Wilford did a second before. His vessel finally looking like the corpse it is.  
The remaining egos exchanged concerned looks before seeing a small light at the possible end of the hallway.

"What should we do? We can't just leave them here.", Jackie began.

"I have the assumption that we will end up the same as them, the longer we stay in here.", Anti grumbled and threw a concerned look at unconscious Ipliers.

"We have to go on. We can take care of them later. For now, the only option is to keep them with us. Who knows if this void will end up devouring them if we leave them here.", Google stated and picked up Wilford, carrying him on his back.

Anti and Jackie looked at each other before the hero sighed at the pleading look of the glitch. He carefully heaved Dark over his shoulder, using his super strength to make things easier, and followed the android. In third place walked Anti and at last Host.   
Soon, as they were in reach of the light, they saw a steel door in front of them. Google opened it and it showed another narrow hallway, but this it was much shorter and a few paintings hung on the walls.

"No one seems to question it." . . .  
"But I thought you'd see through it."

They went through the door and cautiously examined each painting until they reached the end of it. There, in the middle of it all, was a painting of a man in a silky, red robe. His hair was slicked back and a wide grin-like smile was on his face.

_"This is not about **me**. It's about **you**. And who knows, I could be **dead** tomorrow."_

They all heard it clearly. Coming from nowhere and everywhere. This kind, silky, manipulative voice of his.

The painting began to crumble and the ground began to shake. The walls seemed to be closing in on them.

"Same snake, different skin. Always spinning his yarns, his webs of lies, your dear Dark would have said."

The scene abruptly changed. The egos now stood in an abandoned warehouse. In front of them; the man in magenta. His smile as wicked as the one of the man on the painting. About thirty feet separated them from this man- no -this _monster_.

"I welcome you to your death sentence.", he grinned.

"We are going to have so much fun together while it will last."

Google fixed his intense stare at the ego and straightened his posture. His fans started running faster and his irises began to spin a glowing red. Jackie was more than uneasy with this whole situation. Yes, he was a hero, but he didn't face crimes like these. He didn't put up with _egos_ that have so much power like the one in front of him, anyways, he started preparing himself mentally for that to come. Anti's eyes were burning a deep green, his faced cringing as he looked in pure anger at the to him unknown man. He didn't need to know who this was anyways, Anti thought, it wouldn't matter when he was done with him for hurting his only friend.

And then there was Host. Silently watching the scene unfold before him unfold, staring at Narrator, as the male requested them to call him, blankly. Host didn't feel anything in this moment. His mind was blank. His emotions were blank. He didn't even _dare_ watching into the upcoming future at the moment. The possibility that Narrator would see his narrations before he even spoke was too high. He needed a plan. But all he could do for now was sealing his lips tight and stare at him and try to get Darkiplier and Wilford back to reality.

"I see that your two strongest are already out of it.", the man hummed and took a few steps forward before stopping again.

"This won't take long then-" He was interrupted as Anti stepped forward and started speaking.

"What have you fookin' bastard done?" His accent thickened as his anger took over. A knife was summoned in his hand.

"Me? Oh, I did nothin-"

"Don't lie at me ya rotten cum stain! Tell me what in the living hell you did to Dark!"

"Calm down, Anti! You can't take him on your own.", Google tried to reason with the glitch but fell on deaf ears.

"So, your name is Anti, huh? A nice name you have there, sweetie.", Narrator said with a toothy smile.

"SPIT IT OUT!", Anti screamed, glitching violently in and out of existence, barely having a physical form at this point. He launched the knife at Narrator who dodged it, unfazed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!"

Google and Jackie laid the unconscious egos out of Narrator's reach and stood firmly beside the glitch.

"Marc." Google used his real name now, putting a comforting but firm hand on Anti's shoulder.

"Why are you doing this? You don't need to. We left you alone, letting you do yours and now you're here, causing this whole disaster."

"Don't", he hissed, venom dripping from his words, "you ever dare call me that again without my permission."

"Oh, just shut up and _d_ _̐_ _̏_ _̢̰̳͢͞_ _i_ _̞̑_ _e_ _̠_ _!_ _͚͊͛̅ͅͅ_ _"_

The glitch didn't hear the android shouting after him. The warning tone in Google's voice or his own inner voice screaming at him to not act out. But it was too late. He had already fallen into the Narrator's hands. He ran at him, eyes glowing, a new knife summoned in his hand, grip tightly wrapped around the sharp object. He flung himself at the enemy and aimed for the head. The attacked man only smirked. He had seen the glitch's move coming minutes ago. Narrator dodged to the side as Anti flew past him. In one swift motion he gripped the glitch's neck and slammed him into the ground with such force you think it would take a miracle for Anti's neck to not snap.   
The concrete floor gave in under the used force and the sickening sound of bones crushing and breaking filled the air. Jackie visibly flinched and his eyes widened in horror. As much as he hated the trouble Septic, he still cared for him deep inside.

Anti didn't move. He didn't flinch as Narrator lifted him by the neck. His nose clearly broken, his lip busted, scratches and bruises everywhere. However, if you looked close enough, you could still see his chest moving up and down in the slightest. He was still alive. Well, for now anyway.

Narrator turned to the group and held Anti for them to see, like one wound do with a stray cat they found abandoned in an alley.

"Look at this feisty one. His pure hatred towards me. Driving him crazy and out of control. I think you need someone to show you how to behave, Antisepticeye.", the man in magenta taunted the glitch.

Like a used and broken toy, he threw Anti to the ground, a painful grunt leaving the green haired as his face collided with the concrete floor once again. Narrator was quick and pressed the heel of his dress shoes to Anti's head, another sick crushing sound leaving the body.

"However, I think it is too late to teach this glitch some manners.", he emphasized it by burying his heel deeper into the green hair.

"So why not ending his pathetic, meaningless life? Right now, right here."

He bend down, not even a hint of worry coursing through him, that the others might attack him, and pried the slim and pale fingers off the knife. He locked eyes with the other Septic as he stabbed Anti right in the neck, the sound of the tip of the knife hitting the concrete on the other side echoing quietly in the air.

"A-Anti...", Jackie stuttered as he felt a part of his soul being ripped away, a strange feeling inside his chest rising to life.

He merely felt how tears started to build up in his glowing eyes. How the salty liquid ran down his paler growing face.

"This can't be. Anti never really dies. He barely scratches past death. He can't just die so easily."

"We fight him together, do you understand?", Google commanded, seemingly reading Jackie next thoughts.

The android balled his fists, the synthetic skin peeling itself off and revealing the silver shining metal beneath it till the elbows.

"Don't talk and fookin' move already!", Jackie screamed and stormed at the Iplier ego, overwhelmed by emotions he had never felt before. Driven by them. By pure hatred what this monster did to his brother. He felt what Anti felt his whole life long; being driven by your emotions without a second rational thought. Just following his instincts.

Google followed close behind as they ran at the man. Jackie's eyes had a burning fire inside them, green flames surrounding his fists as he swung out and aimed for the head. Narrator dodged as before and let the hit went past him. Jackie lunged out for several more attempts to hit him, calling him names all along, trying to land a hit somewhere, anywhere.  
The Narrator dodged until he had enough and decided to fight back. He came to a stand and started blocking the burning punches from the hero as well as from the android. After the first few punches, he landed a hit on Jackie's side, knuckles burying in the Irish's rib cage. Said Irish man stumbled back from the impact and started coughing blood. Narrator grinned and forgot a moment about Google who was behind him. The machine used that to his advantage and hit the other Iplier right in the neck.

"The Host walks into the battle field and drags Antisepticeye's corpse out of the way to the nearest wall. He then gets back up and chooses to finally intervene in the fight, trying his best to save the situation.", Host mumbled and stalked to the three people fighting.

At this point, Jackieboyman was lying unconscious somewhere at the side of the room as Google managed to calculate the movements of the other and blew punches at him like there was no tomorrow.

"The blue liquid inside the android comes to a halt and let him freeze on the spot.", Narrator hissed through gritted teeth, blood streaming down from one of his temples and down his face.

Surprised, or rather taken off guard, Google stopped in his movements the moment the words left the bruised lips.

"The blue blood stops pimping through the machine and let his system come slowly to a halt as well. Thus, the android fell to the ground like a kicked tin can. Unable to move."

"Don't you fucking dare-", Google growled as the narrations came to reality, letting him fall to his side. The letter on his chest glowed only a dim white than its usual bright glow. His red irises fading to a dull brown as his system crashed entirely.

"Now to you, dear Host."

Narrator turned around and grimaced a psychopathic grin at the blind man who only stood about ten feet opposite him.

"The Host inquires the bullshit narrator to tell him what this whole disaster is about."

"Oh, it's nothing big, really.", he dismissively said, wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve only to smear it all over it.

"I just wanted to have a little fun."

" _Bullshit._ ", the Host spat out, "The Narrator will tell his true intentions the Host _right. now_."

"Well, if you insist.", he folded his arms over his broad chest, "Your beloved leader had the audacity to mess with me and my business. I wanted revenge. I wanted justice for his snooping-"

"So, he decided to take the dearest thing Darkiplier possesses; the young Eric Derekson.", Host finished his sentence.

"So it is. I'm amazed you figured it out just now.", he smirked.

"The Host tells the fucking douchebag to shut up and tell the Host where Eric is."

"He's here. Somewhere. Curled up in a wimping ball of anxiety and fear."

" _Shut up._ "

"What was-"

" ** _Shut up and fight like a fucking man._** ", Host growled and stalked towards the other, like an animal slowly stalking to its prey, ready to rip it apart.

"As you wish, dear Host."

" ** _The Host stalks towards the Narrator, his metal baseball bat in hand as he swings it at his kneecaps._** "

"The Host misses and the blood in Host stands still as-"

" ** _-and the Narrator fell to his knees. The world spinning around him, screaming in agony-"_**

"Host follows his enemy's lead and fell down. The blood in his eye sockets pooling down his face as it started to flow inside his mouth and down his throat, cho-"

" ** _The Host takes another swing and hits the pseud narrator right on the head._** "

Narrator groaned as his head began to ring at the collision of the metal bat with his skull, clutching his head with shaking hands, a heavy headache forming in his mind.

"The red liquid trickles down the Host's throat and starts to choke him to death.", he breathed out.

Host indeed started to feel how the thick blood began to fill his windpipe and lungs. He gasped for air and choked on his unnaturally, physic ignoring blood.

"The rain outside started to turn to _**blood**_ , falling down hard, pouring out of buckets-"

"-as the ceiling came crashing down on the Narrator while the Host chokes the blood out of his wind pipe."

A thunder boomed over their heads as lightning struck the roof of the warehouse and let the material crack slowly down to bury the psychopathic Iplier.

" _The Host stumbles to his feet and narrates all the egos in this area, including Eric and Anti, into the Iplier Manor with the last of all his power._ ", Host breathed out and dared to fall back down.

Moments before the huge chunks came down to crush the Narrator, he pulled the Host by the ankle to him and caged him in a rib crushing hug.

"When I go down, then I'll take you bastard with me."

And then it all went black around the two narrators.

At that day, not only one, but two egos had died.  
  


Anti had died while he tried to avenge his one and only friend, who was later found out to be in a never-ending coma, trapped inside his mind, and it seemed to last til the end of his days.

Wilford woke up three weeks later. His memories jumbled. He couldn't tell what had happened from the moment on when they entered the hidden hallway in the wine cellar. He was told about Dark's condition and put it upon himself to take care of his loved demon friend. He told Dark everyday what he had done and how the others were doing, uncertain if he could even hear him. Wilford stayed at his side, every day, didn't matter the time, his own condition. He was there for him until the day of his friend's death, when a power cut happened and the machines failed to work.

Jackie came back rather quickly after only a few days, but he was far from feeling good. He was never the same after the incident. His eyes a dull ocean blue, his energy level always low. The once always confident and happy ego was replaced with an introverted, depressed and self-loathing vessel.

Google was surprisingly the same after all. He got to take the position of the leader and was from then on a lot more caring and overprotective in his own weird android way over the others. He didn't want to lose another ego under his supervision. It was his new objective.

Eric was traumatized for life. He was apparently trapped in the void for hours. The very known void that makes people go insane. Even after two years of regular therapy sessions with Dr. Iplier, nothing seemed to have changed. Nightmares were haunting him every night. He had lost his one and only true father because of his incapability of defending himself.

And last but not least, The Host.   
The one who had saved those who he could.  
The one who sacrificed himself for his friends. For his family.

He surely died an unforgettable death. One, that was told as a story at night, so he was always there, never left behind or forgotten.  
The Ipliers and Septics decided to write a book about the fallen heroes and their lives, as much as they knew about it at least.

The books should have been written by the Host himself, since he was the one who could do it the best.  
The end product was nowhere near as good as they hoped it to be, but they published it anyways.

The story about a misjudged glitch who sacrificed himself for a friend.  
  


The story about an author turning good and into a selfless legend.

The Host truly died

**A Legend's Death**


End file.
